Unforseen Adore
by MaeveMalfoy
Summary: Set six years after the final battle. Hermione is a Healer/Auror. Draco has spent the last six years in America. He comes back to England working on a case and gets partnered with Hermione. Full Summary inside.
1. Unwanted Visitor

Unforeseen Adore

Chapter 1

Unwanted Visitor

By: Maeve Malfoy

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Summary: Set six years after the final battle. Hermione is a Healer/Auror. Draco has spent the last six years in America. He comes back to England working on a case and gets partnered with Hermione. Harry and Ginny are already married. Ginny is pregnant with their first child. This story is slight AU as in basically it's the same as Deathly Hallows but with slight differences.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It all belongs to Rowling. Anything you do see that isn't in her books is my own creations. I'm just borrowing her character and playing with them for my own amusement.

A/N: This story is not Beta'd but I am looking for one. If you find this story interesting and would like to be my beta, I'd appreciate it. As is, I've read through this chapter about ten times, hopefully I caught the mistakes, but I won't make any guarantees. Enjoy!!

* * *

Slam! Twenty-four year old Harry Potter looked up to see an enraged witch, standing with her hands on her hips, at his desk. He looked at the file that was slammed onto his desk, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Hermione?"

"Bloody ridiculous," Hermione mumbled.

"What is?" Harry asked, cautiously, he knew that look on her face. She wanted blood and he wasn't looking to get into a duel with her. Mostly because he was sure she'd kick his ass if he was forced to duel with her. Her eyes darkened and her brows where drawn together, scowling.

"What, you haven't heard?" Hermione asked sarcastically, looking into the emerald green eyes of her best friend. She began to pace his office, shaking her head as she continued. "Draco freaking Malfoy is back in London…and just guess who he is partnered with?" Hermione paused in her pacing to look at Harry. "Well?"

"I heard he was back…"

"Me!" she interrupted, almost yelling. "That's who. Me, Harry. They partnered him with me. What are the crazy? I can't stand that git and he certainly can't stand me," Hermione exclaimed before dropping into the chair before Harry's desk and dropping her face into her hands.

"From what I heard," Harry started, "it deals with illegal potions. And potions are your specialty. It makes sense for you to work together."

Hermione looked up at Harry incredulously. "Whose side are you on, Harry? It's going to be a bloody nightmare. Ugh! Why? Why now? We've had six years free of Malfoy. Six wonderful years."

Harry shrugged. "Perhaps he's changed. He did help us with the war."

"It's Malfoy, Harry! Come on, I can't believe you just said that. I mean, I know he didn't want to be a Death Eater during the war and yeah, he helped; but he was still a prat to us for the six years while in school and the entire time he spent at Order Headquarters. "

"Look, Mione, I'm sure Kingsley will explain everything at the meeting later today."

"Oh, Merlin," she said, looking genuinely concerned. "Ron's going to flip when he hears Malfoy's back."

Harry sighed, knowing she was right. "Ron will just have to get over it. It's Malfoy's case that he's been working on for over a year in America. From what I heard…"

"Where do you hear all this from, Harry?"

"Are you kidding? Do you even go into the lunch room, Mione? It's gossip central. You would be amazed at what the secretaries around here hear or see for that matter. Besides, there are some perks to being the 'Chosen One', "he smirked at her, waggling his eyebrows comically. Hermione rolled her eyes at him. After Harry defeated Voldermort, he became an even bigger celebrity in the wizarding world than ever before. He had escaped to the Burrow for the whole summer before he decided to face the world in which he was a part of. He still had people gawk at him when he went out on the streets. Over the years, he had gotten use to it and handled it very well. "Anyway, as I was saying. He's apparently been tracking these two wizards' all over America for over a year and now it seems they have moved their illegal potion business to Wizard and Muggle London. Seems that got all they wanted out of the States or maybe they just handed off that part of their business to someone else. No one really knows. There hasn't been any lead as to who these two are."

"Really?" Hermione said, looking exceedingly curious. "They're targeting Muggle's as well?"

"That's what I heard. They use gel capsules for selling to Muggle's, placing a small portion of their potion into the capsules. That's all you need to get the desired effect apparently," he said. "We'll hear more shortly, but really Mione. I wouldn't worry too much. We'll be here for you if he is still his same git self."

Hermione shifted in the chair and looked up at Harry, and sighed. "I guess you are right. How's Ginny doing? Any more morning sickness?"

Harry's face lit up at the mention of Ginny, "No, well at least not much, that potion she designed has really helped. Makes her working at Hogwarts a lot easier; her poor N.E.W.T's class they had no clue what to do when she started throwing up in the middle of class. She told me there were all scrambling around trying to figure out what to do for her and totally forgot about their potion." He chuckled at the memory of Ginny telling him this. It was the first sign they had that she might be pregnant. "I still can't believe I'm going to be a father."

Hermione smiled to herself. Harry and Ginny had been married three years ago. The wedding of the century for the Wizarding community, even though it had been a small affair. They had married right in the Burrows' backyard with only their closest friends and family attending. Harry and Ginny had both completed hard training after the Final Battle. Harry with his Auror training and Ginny with getting her Potions Masters; she had been asked three years ago from the current Headmistress of Hogwarts to fill in as Potion Master. It had been hard for McGonagall to find a replacement after Snape decided to retired from teaching and open his own apothecary. For all their part in the defeat of Voldermort, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny (and the rest of the student's who fought) had been granted permission from the Minister of Magic to being their training in their field of choice, instead of going back to school. Over the summer after the Final Battle, they had all studied hard and passed their N.E.W.T's with flying colors. (Hermione being the slave driver she is when it comes to her studies). Hermione went on to do Healer and Auror training; finishing in two years instead of the normal four. Harry and Ginny had been engaged during their three years of training and were married shortly after finishing training. Not wanting to be away from each other any longer than they already had. Training hadn't given them much time together during those two years. They had rebuilt Harry's parents place in Godric's Hollow and lived there now. Number 12 had gone to Ron, even though he fought Harry on it, not wanting it to seem as charity. Ron had reluctantly taken over Number 12 and now loved having a place of his own.

Hermione and Ron had dated for three years before breaking it off. Ron had been pushing for marriage and she just hadn't been ready for all that, and sometime during those three years, she had just fallen out of love with him. Everyone thought they should be together, but really all they did was fight and make up (not that the making up part was bad, in fact it was very, very good). Hermione broke it off after the second time Ron purposed to her. They ended up not speaking to each other for six months.

"Coming to lunch at the Burrow on Sunday," Harry said, breaking Hermione out of her thoughts.

"Yes, but I'm not sure how I am going to deal with those looks," she paused and looked pointedly at Harry, "you know those looks that Molly throws at Ron and I, whenever we are both single. I wish she would just understand; it's just not going to happen. Ron and I are friends and nothing more."

"I know, Mione. I think she just really wanted you to be her daughter. She has always felt like you were one of her very own and that being married to Ron would make you even more. She means well. She really does."

"Harry…it's been three years. Ron and I have had other relationships during that time."

"None that have lasted," Harry said pointedly.

"Your point?" Hermione said testily.

"The point I was trying to make is that she still thinks there is some kind of hope. I'm afraid she'll have that hope until one of you gets married," Harry explained.

"Yes, well," Hermione sighed. "I guess I should get back to my office and look over this case file. I just hope they don't hold me responsible if I end up killing Malfoy before this is all over and done with."

Harry laughed; glad to see she wasn't angry anymore, "I'm sure they won't. I'll see you this afternoon for the meeting."

She nodded distractedly at Harry before exiting his office. Thinking of Ron had brought up some painful memories. She hadn't wanted to hurt him, but she just didn't love him anymore, not in the way he deserved to be. She loved Ron, but she just wasn't in love with him. He had pushed and pressured her into getting married and settling down. He had wanted her to be Molly and that was something she didn't want at all. Not that she didn't want to get married and have children, one day, she did. She just didn't see that happening for many more years. She still had so much she wanted to achieve.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Hermione had Aapparated home from a long day at St. Mungo's. There had been additional patients then standard that came in. There had been a collapsed tunnel in underground London. Numerous witches and wizards had been hurt and brought in. She had worked a very lengthy twelve hour day. All she wanted as a long shower, some food and to fall into bed and sleep; but she couldn't. It was her birthday and she and Ron had plans to go out into Muggle London. She kept thinking of excuses to try and get out of it, but couldn't think of anything sufficient and she knew being exhausted would not be adequate for Ron._

_"Mione," said Ron, coming into the living room where Hermione was taking off her work robes. He grabbed her wrist, spun her around, and pulled her to him bending down to place a small kiss onto her lips softly; his arms coming around to her waist, pulling her close. She sighed mentally, she knew she needed to break it off, but didn't know how to go about it. She still loved Ron, as a friend, but she wasn't in love with him anymore. Hadn't been for almost six months now, she didn't know when or why it happened, but they just drifted apart. "Happy Birthday."_

_"Thanks," she said, smiling at him. "Let me take a shower and then we can go."  
_

_"Want company," he said, waggling his eyebrows at her suggestively. _

_She sighed to herself. "We both know if you joined me we'd be late for dinner," she said pulling herself out of his arms. Even though she didn't love him anymore he was still a great shag, even if she didn't have any other references to compare him to. There was nothing wrong with them in the bedroom, but a relationship had to be more then sexual. At least for her it did._

_He smirked and winked at her. "Too true. Alright, off with you. We'll save that for later."_

_Hermione groaned as she ascended the stairs to the bathroom. She really didn't want to have sex, even if it was her birthday. She just wanted to get through dinner and sleep for two days. She quickly showered and threw on a black slinky dress that hugged her curves. Using her wand she dried and straightened her hair. Her hair, had thankfully, been tamed and was no longer frizzy. (Thanks to a shampoo and conditioner she designed herself). Normally, it fell in soft curls to the middle of her back, but tonight she had decided to straighten it. It wasn't everyday a girl turned twenty-one._

_She came out of her bedroom and ran right into Harry. "Whoo, Miss Granger, you are lookin' good."_

_"Oh, Harry," she rolled her eyes at her best friend, "what do you and Ginny have planned for tonight?"_

_"Oh, we're just staying in, since Ron's whisking you off for a fancy dinner," he said. He and Ginny had given her gifts to her that morning._

_"So, basically, since Ron's going to be out of the house for a while, you are going to shag like rabbits," she teased._

_Harry blushed and ran a hand through his already messy black hair, "Well, yeah," he said, grinning._

_Ron still had a problem with thinking about his baby sister having a sex life, even if it was with Harry. He made it very difficult for Harry and Ginny to be together sexually. It had gotten so bad that once, Harry had come to Hermione's office at St. Mungo's and begged her to take Ron out of the house for the night._

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

"Please, Mione," he begged. "We are both going crazy. Ron's always there. I swear he has like a sixth sense when it comes to Ginny and I shagging." She had laughed and agreed.

* * *

_"Don't worry. I'll keep him out for a few hours."_

_"Thank you, Mione, really, I owe you."_

_"You know, once you and Ginny get married he'll back off."_

_"I know, but it's very hypocritical of him," he scowled. "I mean, I know what you and he get up to." _

_Hermione blushed deeply, "What do you mean? Did he tell you something?"_

_"No," he teased, "about a week ago, I came home early from work. You two didn't seem too noticed, ya know, since you were too busy shagging right there in the kitchen."_

_"Oh, gods, you saw that?"_

_"Thank Merlin, no, but I did hear."_

_"Oh my gods, how embarrassing," she flushed._

_Harry laughed, "I know, it's wrong, but it was fun teasing Ron all of last week about it."_

_"Harry!" She punched him in the shoulder. "Well, I will see you later." She waved and continued down stairs. Ron was in the living room lounging in a chair. He looked up and his mouth dropped open. She cringed inwardly. She really wished she was still in love with him._

_"Wow, Mione, you look absolutely beautiful."_

_"Thank you, Ron. You ready to go." He nodded and got up. He pulled her to him and kissed her deeply and she couldn't help but respond. Opening her mouth under his, letting him slip his tongue into her mouth, making her shiver, pulling from him she broke the kiss and smiled at him. She took his arm as she didn't know where in muggle London he was taking her and she felt that disconcerting feeling of being pulled through a tube that was associated with Apparation. _

_They had a very nice dinner. Talking about what was going on with work. Hermione worked three days at St. Mongo's and two days at Auror headquarters. It had been a great dinner, up till the desert came. Buried in her chocolate cake was **the** diamond engagement ring. Thankfully, Ron hadn't felt the needed to get down on one knee in the middle of the restaurant. _

_She had started to open her mouth when Ron placed his hand over her mouth, "Please, Mione. Hear me out." All she could do is nod. "Hermione, I love you and I am so in love with you. I know you said you weren't ready for marriage but I'm willing to wait and have a long engagement. Just, please, will you marry me?" He held out the ring to her and all she could do is stare. Oh, gods, she thought, why now? _

_She reached out and curled his fingers around the ring, "I'm sorry Ron, but I can't marry you. Not now and not ever. I've been trying to find a way to tell you this for a while now, but, it seems now is the time. I don't love you anymore, not the way you want me to. You are one of my best friends and I love you, as a friend. I'm so sorry Ron, but I'm not in love with you anymore."_

_"How long?" Was all he said, his eyes boring into hers. She could see the hurt and pain there and buried underneath was the anger he was reining in, a true testament to how mature he had gotten over the years._

_"How long what?"_

_"How long have you, "he flipped his arms between them, his tone hard, "not been in love with me. I thought we were on the same page, Hermione. I, mean, I love you Hermione. Doesn't that matter?"_

_"Six months," she whispered, "I'm sorry, Ron. I don't know what else to say."_

_"Six months," he said, mouth gaping at her. She looked away from him, ashamed all of a sudden. "You've felt this way for six months." All Hermione could do is nod her head, blinking back tears and trying not look him. He got up suddenly and pushed away from the table and stalked out of the restaurant, leaving her there, tears streaming down her face._

* * *

Ron had moved out that night. There was no big blow out like she had thought he would have. At least not then, that would come later. They didn't talk for six long months, and while she wasn't in love with him, it had felt like she had lost part of herself. They had been friends for so long and poor Harry was stuck in the middle of it all. The only time in those six months Ron talked to her was Harry and Ginny's wedding. It was so hard to sit there and pretend that they were alright.

About six months after her birthday, he flooed into her new flat one night. She had gotten the flat shortly before Harry and Ginny moved to Godric's Hollow. Ron had completely caught her off guard.

* * *

_"Ron, what are you doing here?" She asked the moment he stepped from the floo. She was dressed in her pj's. It was late, too late for him to really be there. She crossed her arms over her chest as her pj's didn't hide her cleavage very well._

_"I miss you, Mione," he started, staring at his feet, not looking at her at all. "I miss our friendship. I understand that you don't love me anymore, but I think I will always love you as more than a friend Hermione, but I can put that aside and be your friend again. Please, Mione, I miss hanging out with you." _

_Hermione jumped from her couch and flew into his arms, tears streaming down her face. "I've missed our friendship too, Ron, more then you can even imagine. These past six months have been so hard. I've felt like a piece of me was missing. You'll always have a piece of my heart Ron. You were my first love," she said, continuing to cry into his shirt, "The first person I was with. I will always treasure that. All want is to be friends again too. I'm so, so sorry I hurt you." He held her while she cried and comforted her until she was drained. _

_"Want to shag for old times' sake?" he joked and Hermione pushed him away and punched him playfully._

_Hermione laughed uncontrollable gasping for air. "I don't think that would be a good idea, seeing as we just became friends again."_

_"I was joking, Mione," he paused, "well, sorta." And he flashed her a cocky grin. Hermione rolled her eyes and they spent the rest of the night just talking._

* * *

Hermione spent the rest of the morning in her own head. She didn't even look at the file that Kingsley had handed her that morning. She was dreading the meeting that was going to be held that afternoon. Why, oh why, did they have to put her with Malfoy? Though, she wasn't going to admit it to anyone, she was curious to see what six years in America had done to him. American wizards are more intermixed with muggles then England's. Hermione had visited the United States last summer and was amazed to see how wizards and witches had integrated themselves into the muggle culture; using their technology as their own. The ministry there was equipped with computers and cell phones and all sorts of muggle technology, though everything was powered with magic and not electricity. (A simple charm had been developed making it possible to use Muggle electronics in magically atmosphere). There was even a wizarding world wide web and internet. Yes, she was very curious to see how Malfoy had adapted in with America Wizards.

Narssica and Draco Malfoy had been pardoned for their participation (and help) in the war with the help of her, Harry's and other Order member's testimonies. Lucius did not have such a kind fate. He was sentenced to life in Azkaban and had died two years later. Draco had left for America shortly after being pardoned and Narssica stayed in England. Hermione had heard (from Ginny) that Malfoy had come home to bury his father and only stayed long enough to go to the funeral. He had left for the States the day after they buried Lucius. Hermione speculated that Malfoy had just wanted to get away from it all. She really didn't blame him in that respect. The months after the final battle were so hard on everyone. So many good people had died. Draco Malfoy may have not wanted to be a Death Eater and was forced to take the mark for fear of his family's lives, but she still thought he was an evil git. He had tortured her in school and called her Mudblood whenever he had had the chance. She wasn't sure how she was going to survive this partnership with Malfoy. Who knew how long it was take them to catch these wizards. He had already been working on it for over a year, or so the rumor has it.

"Mione," Harry said, sticking his head into her office. Harry watched Hermione carefully, she seemed to be more stressed then usual and he had to wonder if it was just Malfoy or something else. Something for Harry to think about later. "It's almost time for the meeting."

Hermione muttered something under her breath that he didn't catch, picked up her wand, case file, notes and followed him out of her office and down to the conference room, wondering what this meeting was going to hold for her future.


	2. The Meeting

Chapter 2

The Meeting

By: Maeve Malfoy

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Summary: Set six years after the final battle. Hermione is a Healer/Auror. Draco has spent the last six years in America. He comes back to England working on a case and gets partnered with Hermione. Harry and Ginny are already married. Ginny is pregnant with their first child. This story is slight AU as in basically it's the same as Deathly Hallows but with slight differences.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It all belongs to Rowling. Anything you do see that isn't in her books is my own creations. I'm just borrowing her character and playing with them for my own amusement.

A/N: This story is not Beta'd but I am looking for one. If you find this story interesting and would like to be my beta, I'd appreciate it. As is, I've read through this chapter about ten times, hopefully I caught the mistakes, but I won't make any guarantees. Enjoy!!

* * *

Draco scoffed at the tiny office Kingsley had given him, how in the world was he suppose to work in this small space. It made him feel claustrophobic. He gritted his teeth and thought about what brought him back to England. Those damn wizards pandering an illegal potion. All he knew now was they were in England. So, Draco had closed up his apartment and had come back to England. He hadn't wanted to come back here at all, too many bad memories. It was easier to pick up and make a new life in the States. His mother had argued with him for weeks about his decision. He had been accepted into the Auror training program in New York and had worked his ass off for two years and had come out at the top of his class. He bought a small apartment in the Village and had learnt about the Muggle world. To say it was a culture shock when Draco landed in New York was a gross understatement. He had never had contact with Muggle's growing up and all of a sudden he was surrounded with them. New York was just crawling with Muggle's. It had taken Draco a long while to get use to all things Muggle. Part of his training was learning about Muggle technology and how to use it in his work. Now it was second nature to him to pull out his laptop and look on the wizarding and Muggle internet for the cases he worked on. He had his cell phone attached to his hip, even though he knew it wouldn't work in Wizarding London without the proper spells. He was going to have to set up his office and flat to work his computer and phone.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Draco sat down at the breakfast table with his Mother, thinking of how he was going to tell her that he would be leaving within the month to move to the States. It was a decision he had decided during his trails at the Ministry, despite his help for the Order, he still had to stand trial for his crimes as a Death Eater. He felt his best chance for survival and a job, was to pack up and leave England. Shortly after the trail was over and he'd been found innocent, he put in for an application to the top Auror department in the states. He had found out a week ago he'd been accepted and was to report to Auror Headquarters in New York City by September first. Now all he had to do was telling his Mother and break her heart. Draco sighed inwardly. Despite his frosty relationship with Narcissa Malfoy, he still loved her very much and felt responsible for her, now that his father was in prison. _

_Draco had taken over as head of household when his father was sentenced to life in prison. Which meant, he now had control over all the money, properties and Malfoy INC. He'd already hired a new CEO of his family's business, so he wouldn't have to worry there and a representative to keep him updated while he was in the states. He left his mother Malfoy Manor and a nice lump sum of money for her to live off of._

_"Mother," he began softly, "I need to speak to you about something, something important."_

_"Of course, darling."_

_Draco looked over at his mother. She was still young and very beautiful. It was no wonder Lucius Malfoy had fallen in love with her. (Despite popular believe, their marriage was not arranged). She was the perfect society wife, even now, there wasn't a hair out of place and her clothes were only the finest Galleons could buy._

_"I'll be leaving at the end of the month for the States. I've been accepted to their Auror program there. I've already taken care of everything I need to do here. I've left you the Manor and a very tidy sum of Galleons at your deposal."_

_"You're leaving? Why, Draco?"_

_"I'm sorry, Mother. I just cannot stay here," he started, "too much has happened. I want a fresh start. Don't argue with me. I've already made my decision."_

_"So, you are just going to leave me alone in this house. By myself," she snapped at him. He knew she was trying to guilt him into staying. She had been a Slytherin after all._

_"You're not alone, Mother," he said, exasperated. "You have all your friends and Aunt Andromeda."_

_"They are not my son," she huffed. "I've already lost so many years with you Draco and now I get a chance to have you all to myself and you're leaving."_

_"Mother," he sighed. "This isn't up for discussion. I've already let them know I would be there within a month. I'm sorry this hurts you so, but I really cannot stay in England any longer. Too much has happened." Draco gave his mother one more look before exiting the breakfast room._

_She nagged him for the last four weeks of his stay at the Manor, trying to get him to stay, but nothing she could say or do could make him change his mind._

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Draco had rented a two bedroom flat in Muggle London, to his mother's horror. Narssica Malfoy had been ecstatic that her only son was coming back to England and had insisted that he come and stay at the Manor. It had been difficult for Draco to tell her he wasn't going to be staying at the Manor. He knew she had been lonely without Lucius, even though she would never admit it. But, Draco just couldn't bring himself to go back to the Manor. Too many horrible memories awaited him. While, he had come to terms with his past and his involvement in the War and Dumbledore's death, he just couldn't go home. The last time he had set foot in the Manor was three years ago when they buried Lucius and the entire two days he had been there; he had been plagued with awful nightmares. He couldn't deal with the nightmares that the Manor brought up. He had new nightmares to contend with.

Draco scowled at the file in front of him. He was partner with the one and only, know-it-all, Granger. One third of the Golden Trio. What the fuck was Kingsley thinking? Granger? She hated him, and she had good reason to. He was horrible to her in school. She was everything that his father had taught him to hate, and what always got him, was that while she was a Muggle-born, and thus inferior blood, she always out did him in every subject. She contradicted everything he had been raised to believe. No matter how hard he studied, he was always second best to her. So, it was easy for him to target her and try and tare her down. Not that it worked. Though, it had always been fun to see Potter and Weasley to come to her defense. Pushing Potter's and Weasley's buttons had been his favorite past time in school. It had been fun and that was who he used to be, but he had grown up. They all had. The war changed him. He didn't believe that Muggle-borns where inferior blood anymore. He had a great respect for them and he now saw, that if the so called 'purebloods' didn't begin to marry outside of their little clique that they were going to die out. He didn't believe he met one 'pureblood' wizard or witch while he was in the States, but that was besides the point in his mind. He had no clue how he was suppose to work with Granger.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, there you are." Kingsley came into his office and looked around. "Sorry to say this is all we had left for offices. I know your office in New York is twice the size, but I hope this will be alright with you."

Draco looked up at Kingsley with a bored expression on his face, "Whatever," he drawled, "it'll work."

Kingsley's brows pulled together before he continued, "Well, I wanted to let you know, we will be holding a meeting this afternoon so you can go over the case and get together with Miss Granger."

"Can I ask you a question, Kingsley? What the hell were you thinking putting me with Granger? She hates me."

"Yes, I am quite aware of your, um, past history, but she is the best person for you to be partnered with. She has her mastery in healing and potions are her specialty. She's also a fine Auror. For this case, she will be working solely here in the department. Forgoing her position at St. Mungo's."

Draco flicked invisible link off his sleeve. Sounds like Granger, he thought, Auror and Healer. He sighed. "Right, well, I guess if there is nothing to do about it, then I'll just have to try and work it out. Now," he said, motioning for Kingsley to sit. "I need to get the ministries permission to cast spells to allow my computer and cell phone to work in this office."

"Yes, yes," said Kingsley, looking at the computer sitting on Draco's desk with curiosity. "We have Arthur Weasley working on it right now. America wizards are very peculiar."

"Oh, yes, actually living in the twenty-first century is peculiar," Draco drawled sarcastically. "Just because England is in denial doesn't mean the rest of the world is."

Kingsley hmmed, "Yes, well, Arthur has been petitioning the Minister to begin to incorporate Muggle technology within the ministry."

"I hope he succeeds. Muggle technology makes everything faster and easier."

Kingsley just nodded, "Well, I will leave you to get ready for the meeting. If you need anything just let me know."

Draco nodded and waved Kingsley out. Draco ran a hand through his short white blond hair. He wore it short now. It fell to his ears and into his eyes. He dropped his face into his hands and groaned. There was a knock on his door, he looked up and barked, "Come in."

Harry Potter, Draco's school time nemesis, walked through his door. "Malfoy."

"Potter. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Can I sit?" Harry asked, he looked Draco up and down. He still looked like Malfoy, but older. Older than his twenty-four years. His pale face was drawn and guarded. He was wearing Muggle clothes and not wizard robes, which caught Harry off guard. He spied the computer sitting at Malfoy's desk and the cell phone strapped to his belt. Draco motioned him to sit.

"What do you want, Potter?" He asked, suspicious. He had noticed Potters inspection of him. Potter looked the same, messy hair, stupid scar and sporting a wedding ring. "Married the Weaselette?"

Harry gritted his teeth, "Yes. Ginny and I have been married three years now. We are excepting our first child. And, what I want, is to ask, if it's at all possible for you not to make Hermione's life a living hell while you are here. She has enough to stress out about without you being a major git." Harry had noticed a slight tick when he had mentioned Ginny was pregnant and he filed it away. What was Malfoy hiding?

"Congratulations on the kid and as for Granger, well, we will see how it goes. It's not going to peaches working with her, but I want to get these wizards caught, so I'll try and play nice," he smirked, "if she does."

"Thanks, that's all I can ask," Harry started, "look, Malfoy; it's not going to be easy. You disappeared for five years. All we know is the ferret you were in school. Only time will tell if you've changed. I'd watch out for Ron though, I don't think he'll be quite as forgiving."

"I can handle Weasley, Potter, don't worry your scarred head about it. As for if I've changed, I guess you'll just have to wait and see. Now," he said, twirling his wand between his fingers, "if there is nothing else, I have a briefing to get ready for."

Harry stood up to walk out of the office; he looked back at Malfoy, "Hey, Malfoy."

"What?"

"Welcome back" and he chuckled at the surprised expression on Malfoy's face as he strolled out of his office.

Draco just sat there, shocked, and confused. Just how much has changed since he left England. Harry Potter, the Chosen One, being semi-friendly with him. He shook his head. He stood up to leave the office when a memo came whizzing into the room and landing on his desk. Draco sighed mentally. He picked it up and read it, his eyes scanning the parchment informing him of the meeting at two. He scoffed, he wasn't stupid, and he knew when the damn meeting was. "I don't need a fucking memo to remind me," he said to himself. Angry now, he took out his wand and lit the memo on fire and exited his office. He wandered the department, lost in thought. It was smaller than the New York department. He was also use to computers and phones. All he saw here was witches and wizards scribbling with quill and ink. How do they get any work done at all? He noticed that people looked up as he walked and did a double take. Certainly they had heard he was here. He was easily recognizable as the last Malfoy male. He kept his face impassive and he strolled through his new work place. Not watching where he was going he ran straight into, the one and only, Ron Weasley. Draco groaned inwardly.

"Weasley." He said curtly.

"Malfoy. I heard you were back. Why don't you go back to the States and leave us in peace. The world was a better place while you were gone. I'm sure we can handle this case without you," Ron sneered at him.

Draco brushed himself off and glowered at Ron, "Look Weasley, I don't like you and you don't like me, but this is my case. I haven't worked for the last year and a half to just hand it off to a bunch of idiots who know nothing about it."

Ron whipped out his wand and Draco just rolled his eyes, "You're right, I don't like you. You should've been sent to Azkaban with your Death Eater father. You are just like the rest of them."

Draco bit down on the inside of his cheek and curled his hand around his wand, "Not that it's any of your business, but Potter and Granger both testified for me. I didn't want to be a Death Eater. I helped the Order! Get it through your thick skull if you can. Now run along, I have important work to do." Draco waved him off. Weasley was red in the face and the tips of his ears had turned red, just like he did in school. Draco cursed inwardly; he didn't really want to fight with Weasley. He readied himself for the punch, but it never came. Potter had come into the room he and Weasley where in.

"Ron," Potter said, trying to placate the red haired man. "Let it go." Potter pulled Weasley from the room and was whispering furiously at the other man. Well, it seemed Potter could reign in the Weasel well enough.

Draco mutter under his breath and made his way out of the department. He had plans to Apparate back to his flat for some lunch before going into the meeting that afternoon. It was going like preparing for a battle. He knew everyone still saw him as nothing more than Lucius Mafloy's son, a Death Eater. That wasn't who he was.

As he walked, he planned, he was still a Slytherin, and he would prove he wasn't those things. He walked right past Grangers office and he doubled back. Her door was open and she was sitting at her desk, which was completely neat and tidy, and she had her face obscured by her hands. The first thing he noticed was her hair was no longer bushy and then he noticed the office it's self. It was done in dark woods and was sparse. He had expected it to be filled with photos and personal items. He moved so he wouldn't be noticed if she should look up. This was who he was going to be spending however long it took to catch these wizards, and if he didn't know any better, she seemed sad to him. He stared at her for another moment before walking off. He Apparated home and ate his lunch, thinking of the witch that he had tortured throughout their school years.

He Apparated to the ministry at exactly 1:45 p.m. he walked to his office collected his files and papers and arrived early to the conference room. The room was large. A round table filled the room and roll away chairs were placed around it. The walls were boring white and had nothing on them. The room was dull, but briefings normally were dull. He took a seat and waited for the others to show up. He knew Kingsley, Granger, Potter and Weasley where going to be at this meeting. Draco had been informed that the Golden Trio always worked closely together. While Granger would be his partner, he'd still have to deal with Potter and Weasley. He swore the world was out to get him. Hadn't he suffered enough and now it had to put him with the three people who he had been horrible in school to and had hated him as much as he had hated them. He dropped his head into one of his hands and rubbed his temples. No matter what, he would do anything to catch these wizards and send them to prison. Whether it is a State prison or Azkaban.

Granger walked into the room first, he expected nothing else. He looked her up and down. She had grown up nice. Her face had filled out and was attractive enough. She wore little make-up, just natural colors that brought out the honey golden flecks in her chocolate brown eyes. Her once fizzy hair now fell in curls down her back. He noticed, she too, wore Muggle clothes and they emphasized her curves. The last time he had seen Granger, she was a skinny stick and her face had look gaunt. She had filled out. She was wearing black slacks, a white silk shirt and a black blazer. She looked professional and in control. She noticed him and faltered, like she wasn't expecting him to be there yet.

"Malfoy," she said, her voice a forced polite as she sat across from him. "I didn't expect you here yet. Thought you would make a grand entrance."

"I like to get here before everyone else. It intimidates them."

"Doesn't intimidate me."

"I didn't think it did, and I'm not one for grand entrances anymore. I just want to do my job and that is all."

"Really? I'm sorry, but I find that hard to believe. A Malfoy shying away from attention."

"Look, Granger, you don't know anything about me anymore. I'm not the same sadistic little boy I was. I grew up. We all did. Let's just play nice and catch these bastards okay?" He growled.

Hermione looked at him curiously. Six years had changed Malfoy. He looked older. He's hair was short now and he's face was fuller. He was still as pale as he was in school, but his face wasn't pointed anymore. It was more like artistic sharp features. He wore Muggle clothes, which had caught her off guard. She was sure he would have been in Wizard robes. He looked nice; she couldn't deny it he had grown into a very attractive young man.

"Alright Malfoy, we'll, what was your words, oh yes, play nice, for now," she said, scowling at him. "I reserve the right to change my mind at a later date."

"What the hell does that mean, Granger? You are either going to be corporative or not."

"Just because six years have gone by, doesn't mean you have really changed. You say you have, but how do I really know. I don't know if you remember, Malfoy," she sneered his name and he cringed mentally. "But you made my life hell while we were in school. Don't except me to just up and forgive you. It's bad enough we'll be working closely until we catch these guys. If you have really changed, you'll have to work for it."

"Fair enough."

"That's all you have to say?" she asked him, looking at him incredulously. He raised an eyebrow and stared her down. What was she expecting an apology? Like that was going to happen after that.

"Yes, that's all I have to say. If you were expecting an apology, you'll have to wait for it," he drawled, "You are judging me on who I use to be and you expect me to up and say sorry. I don't think so Granger. Like you said, if you want me to apologize, you'll have to work for it." She huffed and turned away from him. He smirked and waited for everyone else to show up.

The other showed up at exactly 2:00 o'clock on the dot. Weasley had glowered at him but sat down not saying a word. Though Draco could tell he wanted too. Potter sat next to him and whispered something to him. Weasley seem to groan and nod his head. Draco wondered what Potter was telling Weasley. Kingsley stayed standing and cleared his throat.

"So, I know the four of you have a lot of history, but you are some of the best Aurors we have and we want to get these guys caught as fast as we can. Mr. Malfoy was kind enough to come all the way over here to help us and I expect you all to try and get along." Weasley scoffed at that, and Kingsley ignored him and continued. "Miss Granger you will be working closely with Mr. Malfoy as potions are you specialty."

"Yes, sir," she said, writing furiously as she took notes. Draco laughed to himself, some things never change.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley," Kingsley addressed the two wizards, "You will be helping out with finding evidence and working with Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy with whatever they find. Mr. Malfoy, the meeting is yours." Kingsley sat and Draco got to his feet. He studied the three in front of him and wondered how the hell they were going to work together.

"Right. I've been working on this case for about a year and a half. Our New York department started noticing around that time that there was an influx of hallucinogenic potions. And one in particular caught our eye. As you are aware, these potions have always been around, but this one is particularly nasty. It's highly addictive and deadly to those who become addicted." Draco looked down at his notes before continuing. "We know about over one hundred deaths to this potion. We still have no clue what is in this potion that is causing the deaths, as it is untraceable. We haven't been able to get close enough to the wizards to get a sample. We've had undercover Aurors working on getting a sample, but to no end. The England ministry got in touch with my bosses when a few cases pop up here. He ordered me to come here as we think they have moved onto England to push their product. We are pretty sure there are still dealers in the States, but we believe the two who created this potion has come to London. Any questions?"

"How do you know its two wizards?" Potter asked.

Draco cringed; he knew someone was going to ask this question, "They personally came after me about eight months ago. I, as you can see, survived." Draco heard Weasley mutter something but chose to ignore him.

"How is it you don't know anything about his potion? Haven't been able to get a sample?" Granger asked.

"That's a good question. And I don't really have a good answer for it. They cover their tracks very well. They stay strictly underground and get other wizards or witches to push their potion. We believe an Unbreakable Vow may be being used to keep their dealers from speaking."

"So, you basically don't have much to go on then," sneered Weasley.

Draco clinched his fist together and took a deep breath, "We do, but I'm not required to divulge all my information to you if that is my choice," he snapped out, glaring at Ron, "to put it simply Weasley, this is my case and we'll be handling it my way."

Potter gave Weasley a look and Weasley began to mutter under his breath again.

"If you have something to say, just say it Weasley," Draco said, irritation clear in his voice as he stared down Ron.

Before Ron could say anything Hermione put her hand on his shoulder and shook her head, "Don't Ron, it's not worth it. It's his case; we'll just have to play by Malfoy's rules."

"Thanks, Granger."

"Don't thank me yet Malfoy. I'm not doing this for you."

"I wouldn't dream of it. I appreciate it un-the-less," Draco drawled. Hermione just nodded before turning her attention back to her notes.

"Anything else you'd like to tell us Malfoy," Potter said, looking between Hermione and Draco.

"No, nothing at the present time. I'll let you know when you need to know it."

Kingsley stood then and clapped his hand, trying to dissipate some of the tension in the room, "Well, if that is all. I'd suggest," he said, looking pointedly at Draco, "that you and Hermione get together and go over the finer details of what and how you will be going about your mission." Everyone murmured their agreement and started out of the room, Kingsley, followed by Harry and Ron. Draco watched them all go and once again contemplated to himself, wondering how they were all going to get along well enough to finish this mission.

Draco kept silent as Hermione gathered up her notes and began to walk out, he reached out and touched her arm lightly, "Granger," he started, "we need to get together soon."

"Of course. I'm afraid I'm busy this afternoon but perhaps tomorrow."

"How about after work? We could meet up somewhere and go over things?"

"Oh, I have plans with my flat mate this evening," she said. "Tomorrow would really work better for me."

Draco nodded slightly, "Fine by me. See you then Granger." And he stalked out of the room, leaving one bewildered Hermione standing in the middle of the conference room.


	3. Flat mate, a get together and Weasley’s

Chapter 3

Flat mate, a get together and Weasley's

By: Maeve Malfoy

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Summary: Set six years after the final battle. Hermione is a Healer/Auror. Draco has spent the last five years in America. He comes back to England working on a case and gets partnered with Hermione. Harry and Ginny are already married. Ginny is pregnant with their first child. This story is slight AU as in basically it's the same as Deathly Hallows but with slight differences. You'll note the differences are mostly characters J.K. Rowling killed off but I loved too much to see them dead. You'll have to read and see the other differences.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It all belongs to Rowling. Anything you do see that isn't in her books is my own creations. I'm just borrowing her character and playing with them for my own amusement.

A/N: So, I changed a few things most of all that this story is set in 2004, so six years after the final battle instead of five as I did a bit of research and am trying to keep as close to canon date I have found, while at the same time this story is AU since it's Draco/Hermione. I was going to keep Fred alive but after careful thought I decided against it. (Please don't hate me). Though Snape is still alive because well I have need for him in my story. I will be going through the other two chapters and changing a few things to keep up with the changes I made.

* * *

Hermione _Apparated_ to her flat a few hours after the meeting with Malfoy. It was small but cozy; two bedrooms, a small study, kitchen, living room and one bath. She shared it with her flat mate, a one Miss Riley Roe. Who was, at the moment, passed out on the couch of their living room. Hermione shook off her blazer, pack and hung them up. Taking out her case files for her to go over that weekend.

Hermione put a pot of tea on and sat at the breakfast bar reminiscing of how she met Riley at St. Mungo's almost two years ago. Riley had been fresh out of Healer training and had been looking for a new place to live. Riley had been living with another flat mate but that flat mate had thrown her out after finding out Riley kinda, sorta, shagged her boyfriend. (Riley told Hermione it was a big mistake that she and said flat mates boyfriend got drunk one night and it just sorta happened. She didn't want Hermione thinking things like that happened normally, because it didn't). Riley had literally ran Hermione over one day at St. Mungo's and had apologized profusely and convinced Hermione to have lunch with her. They had hit it off automatically and Hermione asked her to move in with her.

* * *

_Hermione had just finished with a patient and was walking back to the file room, when this tiny blond blur ran smack dab into her, making her files scatter across the floor._

"_Oh, oh my, oh my god, I am so so sorry," the tiny blond woman said. "I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm so horribly late."_

"_That's quite alright," Hermione said, bending down to collect her papers._

"_Oh, let me help you with that. I'm Riley, Riley Roe."_

"_Let me guess, fresh from Healer Training?"_

"_How did ya know?"_

"_I remember what it was like. Hermione Granger."_

_Riley's jaw dropped. "The Hermione Granger?"_

_Hermione blushed. She still wasn't use to her status as a 'War Hero' and probably never would be. "The one and the same." _

"_Wow, it's an honor to meet you. Again so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going. Please, let me take you to lunch."_

"_That's really not necessary." _

"_Come on, please, it's the least I can do from practically running you over."_

_Hermione study the small woman in front of her. Hermione had guessed her to be no more than five feet, maybe a bit shorter. She had short spiked blond hair streaked with bright pink and hazel eyes. She had several piercings in each of her ears and a small nose stud. She was unlike anyone Hermione had ever seen. She looked more like an American teenager then an English witch. Her Healer robes were askew and she wore no make-up at all. She seemed, to Hermione, to just be bursting with energy._

_Hermione hesitated for a moment, "Sure, lunch would be great. How about the Leaky Cauldron in an hour?"_

"_Perfect," Riley said, "oh, but, I really need to be going. Healer Johnson's going to have my arse if I'm any later. See you in an hour Hermione." And Riley was off again, racing down the hallways. Hermione laughed to herself and decided then, she liked the girl._

* * *

Riley had been a Ravenclaw and two years younger than Hermione. Hermione didn't remember her from Hogwarts but she'd been so busy with the War and Harry to really get to know many students. Riley was a Muggle-born like herself. Riley's mother is a secondary teacher and her father is a pediatrician. Which is where Riley's love of medicine came from. Her parents had been a bit freaked out to find out their oldest daughter was a witch, but proud of her un-the-less. She had two younger siblings who were Muggles like the rest of her family. To Hermione, Riley was a spit-fire bundle of energy. She'd go, go, go until she'd pass out, which was probably why Hermione found her asleep on their couch.

"Riley," Hermione said, shaking the girl gently. Riley didn't even stir. "Riley, time to get up. We're going out remember?" Hermione continued to shake her until finally the small woman awoke.

"Bloody hell, Mione, I was fucking sleeping." Riley stated irritably running her hands through her short blonde and now blue streaked hair. Hermione smiled to herself. Riley had always been, well, an outspoken woman.

"I realize that Ry, but it's already seven."

"Fuck." Riley jumped from the couch looking back at Hermione who had an amused look on her face. "Why didn't you wake me earlier?"

"I just got home a little bit ago. Long day?"

"The longest. Delivered twins today. Girls," Riley explained while she walked towards the small bathroom. "Got called in at two last night. I'm gonna grab a shower. When are Harry and Ginny getting there?"

"Around eight. Ron's coming as well," Hermione shouted as Riley disappeared into the bathroom.

Hermione thought she heard an "I figured," but wasn't sure. Walking into her own bedroom, Hermione stripped down to her bra and knickers. She grabbed a pair of dark blue jeans and a light blue jumper. She shimmied into her clothes and touched up her make-up. Grabbing her wand off her bedside table she charmed her hair straight. The gang always went out at least once a week for dinner and drinks. Three Broomsticks was their usual choice of destination. They all had some great memories from there.

Hearing Riley exit the bathroom, Hermione grabbed a black leather jacket and walked back into the living room. Riley's bedroom door shut piercingly and Hermione waited for her flat mate to dress. Hermione pondered her succinct meeting with Malfoy. He had told her he was different but she wasn't really sure she could believe that. Even during his time at Order Headquarters he'd been the same egotistical, sadistic, overly confidant and all around evil git that he'd been in school. Only difference was he knew Voldermort wouldn't win and wanted to help the Order. (Mostly to clear his own name and his mothers). She couldn't totally fault him that. He'd been forced by circumstances to take the Dark Mark, for fear of his family lives. He'd been stuck between a rock and a hard place. After failing in his task to kill Dumbledore, he offered himself to the Order and through his help and knowledge of the inner workings of the Voldermort's Inner circle; they had been able to take down Voldermort and his followers. He had basically taken over Snape's job within the Order, a seventeen year old boy. It wasn't until after the Final Battle ended did anyone find out about the promise Snape made to Dumbledore and Narcissa Malfoy.

Hermione was pulled out of her musings by a '_whoosh_' of the floo and Ron stepped out of her fire place.

"Hey, Ron."

"Mione, where's Riley?" Ron asked, walking to Hermione to give her a hug and a quick peck on her cheek. He released her and whistled appreciatively. "You're lookin good, Mione."

"Shut it, Ron," Hermione laughed. "And, Riley's still getting dress and ready. She had a long night and day."

"Ah, babies being born," Ron mused. "So, how messed up is it that Malfoy is back in London. I just can't get over that ferrety-git is back. Merlin, he makes my blood boil."

"Ron," Hermione sighed. "It's his case. There isn't much we can do but try and work with him; and hope he goes back after it's all said and done with. If you think for a moment I actually want to work with him, well you're crazy."

"I know, Mione, I can't get over Kingsley putting him with us. He knows our history. He knows how Malfoy took a sick sort of pleasure from torturing us in school." He paused. "Especially you. He was such a git to you, calling you Mudblood whenever he had the chance."

"I know, Ron." Hermione said and then pointed at him with her finger, poking him hard in the chest. "You, you need to keep your temper. If you blow up at him all the time, we'll never get through this case. We have to try and treat it like any other."

"I know," he sighed, glowering and rubbing his chest. "I'm trying Mione, just something about him, makes me wanna throw my wand down and just beat his skinny ferrety arse. If it weren't for Harry today, I probably would have." Ron laughed and propped his feet up on the coffee table.

"Feet."

"Mione." He whined.

"Move your feet, Ron." He sighed deeply like it would kill him to move them but he did what she asked.

"You have to get over being so anal about the little stuff Hermione. Life's short." He joked, pushing her shoulder lightly.

"I'm not anal, Ronald. I just like to keep my stuff nice. Not everyone likes to live in a pig-sty like you do."

"I find that offensive."

"I meant it that way." Hermione said, sticking her tongue out at him childishly.

"Don't stick that tongue out at me, Miss Granger, unless you are prepared to use it." Ron ducked as Hermione flung herself at him and started punching him playfully.

"Shut it, Ron!" Hermione exclaimed and shirked as Ron began tickling her.

"Whoa, you guys, no shagging on the couch, some of us have to sit there you know." Riley stated as she came into the room to find the two of them in a tickle war. Ron was on top of Hermione holding her down while she laughed uncontrollably. They jumped apart and blushed at the comment. "So…we all ready to go."

"Yeah." They said together.

"Well then let's get going then. I could use a drink."

"Heard you had a long day." Ron said, helping Riley into her coat.

"Ugh! The longest. Twins today. Twins are always hard. I don't envy those moms."

"Yeah." Agreed Ron. "Mum always said Fred and George was the hardest labor of us all. Said they took two whole days before they decided to make an appearance and once they did, it was one after another." He mused, shaking his head slightly. "She always gave us a hard time when we'd get into trouble. Likes to remind us how long and hard it was to bring us into the world."

Hermione took the floo powder from the mantle and threw some into the fire and shouted "The Three Broomsticks." And in a '_whoosh_' she was gone.

Hermione stumbled out of the fire place of The Three Broomsticks and brushed the soot off herself and stepped out just in time before Riley stumbled out, followed closely behind Ron. Hermione looked around the pub for Harry and Ginny but didn't spot them, though she did spot sight of white blonde hair that could only belong to Malfoy. He was sitting at the bar nursing what looked like a glass of Fire Whiskey. Hermione ushered to other two into a booth as far away from Malfoy as she could. She didn't really want to deal with him until she absolutely had to.

"Harry and Ginny aren't here yet. That's strange. Ginny always likes to be the first here." Ron said as he slid into his seat.

"Perhaps, Ginny had some papers to go over and they're running late." Hermione offered.

"Or perhaps, they were shagging and lost track of time." Riley put in.

"Oi! Ry, don't say that. I don't need that visual. That's my baby sister and my best mate." Ron groaned, burrowing his head into his hands and shaking his head as if to get rid of the imagines.

"Well…they are married Ron. What do you think they do? Play Exploding Snap?"

"Yes, yes, that's exactly what I want to think of them doing." Riley burst out laughing at this and Hermione couldn't help but giggle along with her.

"Do we need to explain to you where babies come from Ron?" Teased Riley.

"Ugh! I really need a drink now." Ron said. "Hate Ry, hate." Ron made a move to push Hermione out of his way.

"I'll get it Ron. Butterbeer?"

"Yeah."

"Anything for you Ry?"

"Oh, Butterbeer is fine as well. I'll wait for the hard stuff until after I get some food in me."

Hermione slid out of the booth and made her way to the bar. She deliberately made sure to stay away from Malfoy and flagged down the bartender.

"What can I get you Hermione," said the dark haired man behind the bar. He was dressed sharp and very out of place for the pub. His hair was styled, spiky and he had soft blue eyes.

"Hey Ryan. I need three Butterbeers," Hermione said, she paused a moment and shook her head. "Wait, might as well make that four Butterbeers and a ginger ale. Oh, and send Penny out soon. We'd like to order and I noticed Ron take notice of her the last time we were here."

Ryan looked over to where Ron and Riley were sitting with a wistful expression on his face. "It's really is a shame he straight," Ryan said with a sigh as he looked longingly at Ron.

"I'll be sure to tell him you said that."

Ryan looked aghast. "No, please don't."

'I'm only kidding, Ryan, don't get your knickers in a twist."

"You are an evil, evil woman Hermione Granger," he said, striding out from behind the bar and disappearing into the back room.

Malfoy had turned as soon as she had spoken and watched the exchange between her and the bartender. "Granger." He said with a slight nod of his head.

"Malfoy." She replied, turning away from him.

"So," he said with a drawl. "Weasley and the bartender didn't know he swung that way." That clearly got her attention as she turned around and glared at him.

"Ha, ha Malfoy. Going for the atypical homosexual jokes now," she stated, cocking her head and raising an eyebrow at him.

"If the shoe fits, Granger," Draco stated. Hermione rolled her eyes and drummed her fingers on the bar. Draco reached out and grabbed her wrist. "Don't do that. It's really fucking annoying."

Hermione wrenched her wrist from his grasp as if his touch burned her, "I can do what I damn will please." She rubbed at her wrist lightly, the moment he touched her it was like a small electrical current ran through her body, it disturbed her and made her momentarily distracted. Hermione opened her mouth to say something but Ryan walked out of the back room with her drinks. She accepted them from him, glared once more at Malfoy and walked back to her table.

As she reached her table, Hermione looked over her shoulder at Malfoy to see him slam back his drink and get up to leave. She shook her head lightly and sat down with her friends, handing out Butterbeer.

"Was that Malfoy I saw just walking out of here,' Ginny asked as she reached the table. "Sorry we were late. I wasn't feeling all that great." She sat down and pulled Harry along with her.

"Yes, it was," Hermione said quickly. "Are you sure you okay to be out?"

"I'm fine." Ginny said, reaching for the ginger ale. "Just a bit of morning sickness. Even with my potion it doesn't get rid of it all the time."

"What in the bloody blazes was Malfoy doing here?" Ron seethed, reaching for his Butterbeer and taking a long drink from it.

"Probably having a drink and a bit to eat," Harry said, rolling his eyes. "He has a right to come here if he wants."

"I don't want to see that bloody prat outside of work."

"Oh, Ron, shut up!" Riley scolded. "He really isn't all that bad." The four friends stopped and started at her.

"What do you mean by that?" Hermione asked gaining her bearings before her other friends.

Riley blushed and stammered, taking a drink from her own Butterbeer. "I sorta dated him during my fifth year."

"But you're a Muggle-born!" Ron stated.

"So?"

"But…but…" Ron stuttered, seeming to be lost for words as he stared at Riley.

"By then he'd lost his I hate Muggle-born attitude," she shrugged. "I'm kinda sad he didn't stay. I wonder if he remembers me."

"Wait, when did he lose his I hate Muggle-born attitude?" Hermione asked. "He still was the same old prat to me."

"That's because you are an insufferable know-it-all, Mione, one who we all love, but you know it's true," Riley said. "You got on his nerves and you went against everything he was taught to believe in, until he finally got a head on his shoulders and realized blood didn't matter. He was always second best to you in school, no matter how hard he tried."

Hermione wasn't sure what to make of this. Malfoy had always been a git to her. Never a kind word and always threw around the word 'Mudblood' at her like it was going out of style. Hermione got lost in her own head as the conversation around her went on. He hadn't said anything mean to her since he'd been there, though it was only day one. He had said he changed. Could it be true? She thought back to what he was like when he was working with the Order. He was still a prat but now that she thought about it, he didn't really put the same amount of loathing into his insults back then. Hermione was pulled from her musing as her friends conversed back and forth. The case they were working on a main topic of the night, along with Ginny's pregnancy. Ron flirting with the waitress Penny and the rest of them taking the mickey out of him. Hermione loved the nights when her friends all got together and drank and ate together. This is exactly why they had fought the war more than six years earlier.

It was late by the time Hermione and Riley made it back to their flat and Hermione was asleep almost as soon as her head hit her pillow.

It was now Sunday, which meant the Weasley's weekly lunch. Hermione had been going to these lunches since after the war, the only time she hadn't gone was when she and Ron had broken up and was not speaking for six months. Hermione loved going to the Burrow, even if Mrs. Weasley still thought she and Ron would get back together. She was supposed to meet up with Malfoy yesterday but owled him to let him know that Monday would work better for her. He owled her back saying that was fine. She almost thought he would make a bigger fuss about it, but was happy that he didn't. She knew they should get started on their case but she just wasn't quite ready to face him.

The whole Weasley family met up on Sundays, well just about everyone. Charlie had gone back to Romania to continue working with dragons so he and his wife came once a month to lunch. This just happened to be the Sunday they would be there.

Hermione opened the small gate at the entrance of The Burrow and walked through. Riley would be joining a bit later this Sunday as she got called into St. Mungo's last night and arrived home early that morning completely knackered. She stepped through the overgrown garden with its many garden gnomes to the backdoor. She rarely used the front and let herself into the house. Molly Weasley was in the kitchen cooking as always. She turned as Hermione walked through the door.

"Hermione," Molly said coming over to give her a hug. "So wonderful to see you dear, where is Riley? How's work in the Auror department going?"

"It's going well enough, Molly. Ry will be over later. She got called in late last night and didn't get back until early this morning." Hermione looked around the kitchen noting that no one else was with them. Normally all the women would be in here helping. Hermione didn't think she was that early. "Where is everyone?"

"Poor Riley, well it takes time to get babies to show up. Oh they all went up to Hogwarts to play Quidditch and I sent the girls down to the village to pick up a few things."

"Where are all the children?"

"The older children went with the boys and the younger ones went with their mums. Victoire and Teddy were so excited to go to Hogwarts with the boys. Little Molly wanted to go but Audrey wouldn't let her."

"She is only three and a half years old. She's too young to be running around the pitch while the boys playing Quidditch."

"Oh, I agree with you there Hermione, dear. Little Molly is such a tenacious little girl even at her age." There was tenderness in Molly's voice as she talked about her grandchildren. The Weasley had grown since the end of the war. Victoire was Bill and Fleur's oldest girl. She was born on the first anniversary of the Final Battle. Victoire had a little sister Dominique who was three years old and baby Louis who would be a year old soon. Charlie had married in 2000 to a healer on the dragon reservation. They had a little girl named Emma and a newborn boy named Stephan. Emma was the sweetest little thing. Andreea Weasley (Charlie's wife) who would only respond to Andie was from a gypsy background. She was short with olive skin and dark brown curly hair; and little Emma had her curly hair but it was a darker version of the Weasley red. Percy had also married in 2000 to Audrey a witch he met in the Ministry after Penelope Clearwater had left him in 1998 shortly after the Final Battle. They had Molly in November of 2000. Audrey was heavily pregnant with their second child. Little Molly Weasley was nothing like her father in the way she acted. She was a Weasley through in through with bright red hair and a wicked streak a mile long in her and she wasn't yet three years of age. She loved her Uncle George the best and didn't let her older or younger cousins get away with picking on her at all. George had married Angelina Johnson in 2002 and they had two children. Fred was born in January of 2003 and recently had a little girl, who they named Roxanne.

The Weasley lunch was more like an early dinner since they didn't eat until around three in the afternoon, but everyone arrived between ten and eleven in the mornings.

"How about a cuppa while we wait for everyone to get back. The girls should be back soon," Molly said flicking her wand and levitating two cups of tea to the table, coming to sit down across from Hermione.

"Sounds wonderful Molly." Hermione smiled brightly and took the cup of tea offered. She inhaled deeply, savoring the sweet smelling tea. She added a bit of cream and sugar to hers and took a sip. She sighed in contentment as the tea rolled over her tongue. Molly made the best tea in her humble opinion. "How is Audrey doing?"

"Oh, she is grumpy. The end of pregnancy grumpy. Just wants it to be over and hold her little baby," Molly said wistfully. Molly Weasley loved all her children (Harry and Hermione included) and grandchildren (Teddy as well) and was equally excited for the newest member of the Weasley family to arrive. "How are your parents getting along dear, it's been a while since they joined us for lunch."

"Oh, they are enjoying being retired and have been traveling. I have barely seen them myself lately." After removing the memory charms from her parents they had come back to London and reopened their practice. About six months ago they had decided to retire and travel the world. Hermione had been a late born child. Her mother had been thirty-eight when she was born. Jean Granger called Hermione her miracle baby and told Hermione time and time again, she always knew she was special; and she knew even before they found out Hermione was a witch. "I will have to try and track them down and see when they will be back in London."

"Wonderful, Arthur just loves with Jean and Richard visit. You know him; he loves everything to do with Muggles."

Hermione laughed as she sipped her tea. It was true, every time her parents came to visit Arthur would bombard them with questions; but her parents loved it. They loved the Weasley family as much as she did.

Voices could be heard outside, announcing that the Weasley women had returned. Fleur with Dominique and baby Louis, levitating a small brown bags behind her; Andie had Emma toddling after her and baby Stephan in his sling; Audrey holding little Molly's hand and waddling through the door. Audrey was rubbing her large, pregnant belly and Molly jumped up to and gently pushed Audrey into a chair conjuring another cup of tea for her. Little Fred raced through the door with his mother calling after him to slow down and Angelina, who looked thoroughly haggard, stumbled through the door with baby Roxanne in a sling around her middle. "Where is Ginny?" Molly asked as the rest of the woman in children came into the kitchen.

"She was right behind me," Angelina said, she was looking daggers at her young son, who was grinning at his mother. "Fred Weasley go sit down at the table now. I told you no running ahead." The little boy toddled over to the table and bowed his head and scrambled up to sit at the table as he was told to. Little Fred Weasley may have only been a year and a half, but he was a sneaky little boy and was a very hyper little boy. He had started walking at only nine months and since then had been running around he was an exhausting child, just like his namesake.

"I'll go look for her Molly," Hermione said getting up and walking back out the back door.

Hermione found Ginny leaning against a tree looking quite pale and slightly green around the face. Hermione quickly strode towards her. "Are you alright, Ginny?"

Ginny just held a finger up, signaling to give her a minute. She was breathing deeply through her nose and shaking slightly. Hermione waited quietly, her face draw in concern for her friend. Ginny seemed to straighten up a bit and opened her mouth only to turn away from Hermione as she bent over to be violently ill in the tall grass. Hermione quickly came up behind Ginny and pulled her long hair from her face as she was sick. She pulled her wand from her back pocket and conjured a wet wash cloth to place at the back of Ginny's neck. Hermione patiently waited for Ginny to be finish. Ginny stood up, still shaking a bit and smiled weakly at Hermione. "Ugh!" Ginny grimaced, placing a hand on the slight swell of her stomach and with the other hand she wiped at her mouth.

"You alright, Gin?"

"Yeah, just a bit of morning sickness is all. I over did it a bit and the heat was getting to me. The potion I created doesn't always get rid of all of it. Normally it isn't this bad. Man will I be glad when this is all over."

"Shouldn't be much long until this phase of your pregnancy is over with."

"Too right, another two weeks and I'll be in my second trimester. My morning sickness has been a breeze compared to when Angelina was in her first trimester with Roxanne. Remember how sick she was?"

Before Hermione could answer her, the sounds of several Apparation '_pops_' could be heard. It seemed as though the boys where back from their game of Quidditch. Hermione could hear Victoire and Teddy talking back and forth about the game.

Harry took one look at Ginny and told everyone else to go ahead inside without him. He strode quickly over to where she was against the tree.

"Gin," he said softly, taking in her appearance and the light sweat that was on her forehead. "You okay, luv?" He pulled her into his arms and brushed the strains of hair that was stuck to her forehead.

"Yeah. Just over did it a bit. The heat got to me."

It was like they were in their own little world and Hermione became invisible. She loved watching the love between her best friend and Ginny. It surrounded them and made Hermione ache a bit. She wanted that, more then she was willing to admit to herself most of the time. But times like these it really made her feel lonely.

Harry turned to Hermione, his arms still wrapped around his wife, "Hey Mione."

"Hi Harry, how was Quidditch?"

"Brilliant." He turned his attention back to his wife. "Let's get you inside and cooled down, yeah?"

"Alright." Hermione watched them make their way back up to the house. She took out her wand and vanish the vomit in the grass. She heard more then saw, Ron come up behind her. She knew him that well. Only Ron shuffled his feet like that.

"Makes you feel a mite lonely, doesn't it? Watching them together?" he asked, pointing in the direction of Harry and Ginny.

"I'm fine," she said, shaking her head and not quite meeting his eyes.

"You don't have to lie to me, Mione."

"Really, Ron, I'm fine."

"If you say so," he said, kicking at the grass and tucking his hands into the pockets of his faded jeans.

"I do," she snapped, turning on her heals and storming back to the house. Ron sighed to himself as he watched her stalk back into the house. He knew how she felt. He felt it all the time as he watched his brothers with their wives and his sister with Harry. They were all so in love that it was enough to make anyone who wasn't a bit depressed. Ron wanted what they all had, and he thought he had had that with Hermione but over the last three years he knew that they wouldn't have what his brothers and sister had if Hermione hadn't broken if off with him. They were much too different and he saw that now. He still loved Hermione, but as a friend only. They had a lot of history, thirteen years of it. Ron was startled out of his musing when he heard a small '_pop_' of apparition and saw that Riley had appeared in the back garden. "Oi! Riley." He called out to her. Riley turned and flashed him a smile before walked towards him.

"Hey Ron, everyone in the house?"

"Yeah."

"Whatcha out here for then?"

"No reason, come on. I'm getting hungry."

"Always thinking with your stomach, Weasley," she joked punching him on the shoulder lightly and walking with him into the house.

The house was in utter chaos with all the Weasley's, Harry, Hermione and Riley piled into the small house. The men had been banished from the kitchen while the women cooked. The men took the children into the front room so as to keep them out of the way and entertained. Audrey had also been banished to the front room and was told by Mrs. Weasley to sit down and relax. Molly told her she was much too pregnant to be slaving away in a hot kitchen with the rest of them. Her due date was coming up soon.

Hermione had fun helping with the cooking and talking with everyone. Ginny was sitting at the kitchen table nursing a glass of ginger ale. The heat was still making her extremely nauseous and on more then one occasion within the last hour had Ginny jumping up out of her seat to rush out the door to be sick in the flower beds just outside the back door.

"Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said to her youngest child as she came back through the door from being sick again. "Why don't you go lie down and rest for a bit."

"I'm okay mum," she insisted. "It's all a part of being pregnant."

"Ginvera Molly Potter, do not make me go into the front room and get your husband," Mrs. Weasley threatened.

"You wouldn't."

"Yes, I would. You don't feel well and there is nothing wrong with going to lie down for a bit. We will call you when lunch is ready." Ginny huffed but did as her mother said. Harry was the only person who could make Ginny see reason and she really didn't want to start an argument. Ginny hated that, since she became pregnant, everyone treated her as if she couldn't do normal things. She just wanted to stay and help make lunch like she always did. But she conceded only because the kitchen plus the heat of summer was making her dizzy and violently sick, more than once.

Ginny grumbled and walked through the front room where the boys and children were at. She could see Bill, Victoire and Teddy weren't in the room with the rest. She assumed they must be out front. Harry caught her eye and she just shook her head and nodded to the stairs. Harry who had little Fred in his lap put him onto the floor and followed Ginny up the stairs. He opened the door to her old room and closed the door behind him.

"Are you sure you are alright, Gin?" He asked coming to sit down on the bed she was now laying on. Her eyes were shut tightly and she was breathing deeply through her nose once again. She moaned in discomfort and shook her head lightly, tears leaking from her eyes. Harry could see her turn pasty white and slightly green. He quickly looked around the room and found the waste basket. He put it down on the bed and looked down at his wife. Ginny groaned and sat up, pulling the basket to her as she threw up again. Tears were pouring down her face as she was sick. Her stomach was rolling and she gagged again before throwing up nosily in the basket. Harry conjured a wet wash cloth and held her hair away from her face. Her wiped at her face and neck as she shuddered and moaned in misery. "Are you okay?" His voice held a slight panic to it. He hadn't seen her be this sick at all during her pregnancy. "Perhaps we should go home."

"No," she forced out. "I'll be fine." She leaned back against the bed and fished for her own wand. She cast cooling spells in the room and sighed in relief. "It's just the heat, Harry. It's making me dizzy and nauseous."

"You just haven't gotten this sick. I'm worried."

"I know you are. I shouldn't have over done it and gone down to the village with the girls. I knew I wasn't feeling well. I'm just going to lay down for a few. You can go back down if you want."

"I think I'll stay here," he said, laying down next to her and using his wand to vanish the sick from the basket. He placed it next to the bed in case she needed it later. He pulled her to him and murmured nonsense words to her as she fell asleep.

"Boys," Molly called, "Come in here and move the tables outside. Lunch is just about ready."

"Thank Merlin, I'm starving," Ron said.

"Aren't you always?" Riley asked.

"I'll have you know I played a hard game of Quidditch. Makes a man hungry. Isn't that right men!" The rest of the Weasley men grumbled their agreement with Ron and started levitating the table to the back garden.

"Grandmum, did you make pudding?" Victoire asked as she skipped into the kitchen following Teddy. Victoire was five years old and looked like her mother. Light blond hair and bright blue eyes. Teddy, who was six, had his hair turquoise and he had his father's hazel eyes today. He liked to change it up when it suited him, but normally he kept his hair turquoise and his eyes like his fathers. Everyone was always telling him he had his father's eyes, but he looked more like his mother. It didn't help that he could be quite clumsy which was another thing he shared with Tonks. He was a metamorphmagus like his mother but preferred blue hair over his mother's favorite of pink.

"Yes, of course, dear. You and Teddy go outside and help look after the others while the grownups get lunch ready, okay?"

"Okay Grandmum. Come on you lot, you heard Grandmum lets go." Victoire commanded of her sister and cousins. Hermione couldn't help but laugh. Victoire was the eldest grandchild and took that job very seriously.

"Victoire," Fleur reprimanded, 'You do not talk to your sizter and couzins thaz way."

"Sorry mum."

"She's a lot like her father," Molly mused. "Bill use to coral all the other children just like that."

Everyone wandered outside for lunch. Hermione smiled happily as she looked at everyone situated around the table in the summer heat. Hermione loved Sundays. Everyone was talking over each other. The Weasley women where minding the children. Harry hovered over Ginny all during lunch while still having a rousing argument over Quidditch with Ron. Yes, Hermione might be alone in the fact she didn't have someone, but she wasn't alone at the same time. She had her family. The Weasley's had become her family as had Riley and Harry. Now the only thing she had to worry about was working with Malfoy come tomorrow, but she put that out of her mind and enjoyed the remainder of the day.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter, finally. I know it was a long wait to those of you who are reading this story. Thanks to those of you who did review and put it on your story alerts. Real life got in the way. Just to note again, I changed a first few things within the first and second chapter to go with the slight changes I made. As you can see with this chapter I didn't just focus solely on Hermione and I kinda liked it that way. So, you will see more of the other characters and their lives as well. I know there wasn't much interaction between Hermione and Draco but there will be in the next chapter. Hope you all enjoyed. Review, please and thank you!


End file.
